Jack To Kim
by EazyBill K
Summary: More like a sequel for "Kim To Jack" How about a sexy and lemony time with your pervert and hot boyfriend in the bathroom? Well, you've been holding yourself for almost 3 years since last time you've met him right? Make sure you read "Kim To Jack" first. Thank you for your support everybody! *Please read and review*


_**Kickin' It belong to DISNEY XD**_

_**Idea belong to ME**_

_**No copy or stealing or blablabla**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** "Jack To Kim" EazyBill.K**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** Jack Brewer & Kim Crawford**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. Enjoy Reading And Don't Forget Reviewing!**_

_**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**_

_***Jack's Room***_

He walks through the door and fall on his bed. Flight from Japan to Seaford really drained his energy out. But he didn't get straight to his home afterwards since he goes straight to Kim's photo shoot studio to surprise her. It does surprise her. Indeed, it turns out really well. But for now he really need some sleep since his '_reunion'_ with Kim before tired him out.

When he just about to close his eyes, someone knock the door. 'Shit! I forgot to lock the front door! Ugh!'. He lazily gets up and walks to the door. As soon as he opens the door, Kim jumps on him and hugs him tight. "Whoa! Easy girl!" But then he hugs her back.

"Sorry. Just feeling way to happy." She giggled and holds his cheeks. She's wearing a pink loose mini gown that reach her mid thighs which make her look childish but cute at the same time. "You look different Jack." She touches his longer hair now and trail his jaw that look much more masculine.

"Well you've change too." As he grabs her breast and squeeze it. "Hey! Don't ruin our moment you pervert!" She's about to slap his hands when he grab her forwards and shut the door before slam her on it. He lean both of his hands to trap her so that she's between the door and him.

He reaches for her chin and his thumb is caressing her lower lips. "I guess that's the only things that change huh? I still remember this attitude but fortunately my favourite part is transforming." He caresses her lips and claims it with his. It's only a small peck before he let her go.

Kim's blushing and looks at him in the eyes. He had that sexy smirk while biting his lower lips that make Kim found it hot. "Well I'm still growing. But you've grown into a pervert huh?."

"Well, I can't help it since by just looking at you make my cock hard. Remembering that we only fuck twice and your cunt still tight I'm pretty sure we need to loosen it up a bit more. But it's a waste that I'm not here to watch your tits grown bigger." He grinned wider now as she becomes a tomato hearing him speaks something so vulgar.

"I-Idiot! You've b-become a big p-pervert now. We just do t-that at the s-studio before! I-I'm going home." She already turn around and reach for the door knob before Jack hug her waist and gently rub her stomach that make her feels like a thousand of butterfly tingling inside her.

He snuggled in between her shoulder and neck to sniff her scent. "Well don't you feel the same? I've never felt that way around all those chicks outside. Maybe it's because I only love you. The feeling of lust and love." He lifts his chin and rests it on her shoulder and smirk. He likes to tease her but that's what he has been feeling now.

She turns around while rolling her eyes. "Shut up. I'm here to help you clean up. And you better go wash up yourself cuz I know this is the same shirt and smell from the studio." He looks at her with lazy eyes and put both of his hands on his hips.

Kim just ignores him and start to unpack his bag while sitting on his bed. "Fine. I thought I was going to take a nap before." He took of his jackets and singlet before taking of his pants. "Jack! Don't strip in front of me!." She covers her eyes and blushing which make him laughing hard.

He walks closer to her. "Come on Kim! There's nothing to be embarrassed about. This thing has been inside you before. Remember?" He playfully swings his not erected cock directly to her mouth a couple of times and run to the bathroom before Kim grab a pillow and throw it to him which only hit the bathroom door inside his rooms. "You Jack-ASS!" She's blushing like crazy and touches her lips.

Then, noise of shower gushing was heard. Jack start to take his bath meanwhile Kim continue to unpack his things. After taking out a couple of things, something caught her eyes. Her underwear that Jack took from her when they're doing breathers before. **(Read 'Kim To Jack')** And there's a collar that Jack used to make her wears before were also there. He carves '_My Beloved Kim's Collar'_ on it. A lot of memories they've been through before make her smile. 'Well. He is my master after all before.'

"Kim! Could you get me the towel please? I forgot to bring it in!." Jack shout from the bathroom that makes Kim snap out. She grabs for the towel and reaches for the door knob. But before she has the time to roll it, the door snap open and Jack were standing there with damp hair and body. He's standing there grinning.

Kim holds the towel tight to her chest. She should've thought about this before. She's about to run away when Jack grab and lift her like a sack of potato and heading inside the bathrooms. "You should help me taking bath Kim. I can't wash my back."

He put her down and strips her before drag her towards the tub and sit in it. They're sitting against each other but with Kim facing Jack's broad back. Jack tosses a sponge and soap to her which means she have to wash his back. She just rolled her eyes and starts to rub the sponge all to his back.

While rubbing his back she could see the abs that form on his body. It's hard and sexy. She slowly washes that part and looks carefully at him. 'His body seems more masculine now. He's hot before but he's even hotter since he comes back from Otai Academy. I still remember walking behind him before while doing breathers. Back then he said that he would protect me.' She stops rubbing his back and hug him.

"What's wrong Kim? Can't handle the sexual tension?" He's thinking of teasing her but stop as he heard her sobbing. He quickly turns around to face her. "Hey. I'm just joking. No need to take it seri—" He couldn't finish his words as Kim burst in tears and hug him.

"Don't leave me again Jack! Please! I beg you! You promise that to me before but you still leave me! Please Jack… Don't leave me…" He smile and return her hugs.

"Idiot. Why would I do that? Now stop crying. I promise I won't." He wipes her tears with his thumbs and kisses her. "You promise Jack?" She's still sobbing a bit but she didn't cry anymore. He just smile and nodded.

"Can you promise to protect me from you?" Her question makes him confuse a bit. He turns his head to the left a bit and asks. "What do you mean?"

"Your dick's poking me." She glared at him as he scratches his back head. "Err.. Well.. Obvious isn't it? I mean both of naked and.. uhmm… I'm out of here…" He's about to stand up when Kim hold him.

Suddenly she grabs his dick and lean near to it. He just smirks. "Awww... Mommy's lil girl wants her lollipop." He pinches her nose and laugh.

She just giggled and starts to stroke his penis. It amazed her as his dicks grown bigger and her hands couldn't cover it all. "This type of giant dick somehow scared me Jack. I don't think I can suck it."

"Just suck the tip then." He gave her a suggestion since it's true that it's not going to fit in her small mouth.

She nodded and start by licking it slowly and carefully. She swirl her tongue right into his pee hole and suck it hard while her hands continue to stroke his dick. Her others hand were playing with his balls and sometime she pinch it which make Jack grunted harder.

She start to stroke him faster and suck the tip of his penis harder while bobbed her head as far as she can when Jack suddenly grab her and make her bobbed her head faster before pinned her till his dick head touch her uvula. He's moaning and cum so hard that some of the sperm coming out from her nose. "Shit! Your warm mouth is the best Kim.."

She wipes her nose and about to yell at him when Jack suddenly grab her thighs and make her land on her back in the tub. "Payback time." And he rammed his tongue into her cunt and sucking it hard. His finger starts to pinch his clit remembering her pinching his balls before. Kim couldn't even breathe by the sudden attack. She's moaning and tries to catch her breath as Jack's tongue doing its miracle there.

"J-Jackh.. Shtophh.. I-I'm gonna… ughhh!" He swallowed all her liquids and pecks it for the last time before he stand on his knees and look at her. He wipes his mouth and smirk. Kim's face was bright red and some of her saliva trailing down to her neck. Satisfied with the looks on Kim, Jack grabs her thighs and brings it closer to his dick.

She pushes his abs but it doesn't affect him at all since she's too weak now. "Baby.. No more.. Please.." She begs him to stop because she really tired from him sucking her cunt.

He just smile and rubbing her pussy with his dick. Wetting him with her pussy juice and playfully sink his dick head a bit couple of times before pulling it out and rubbing her pussy again. He's flowing out more pre cum and she's flowing out more pussy juices which make their private part look slimy and sexy.

"Afraid that I can't. Are sure you want to stop Kim? Because all this juices that coming out are actually slowly sucking my dick into your cunt." She's just moaning and her eyes are closed. He lean closer and drag them into a hot kiss.

He bit her lower lips just enough to make her open her mouth wider and slip his tongue into hers. Swirling their tongue and sucking all the liquids from her mouths and swallow it.

And then he just jammed his dick into her pussy hard that her eyes snapped open and her cunts shockingly tightening. "Ouch! Kim! You're crashing my dick! Relax!" He grabs her hips and rubs her stomach to make her relax.

"Aaannhhh… Jackhh… Anhhh.. don't just jammed…nnggh.. it in like that!.. nnnhhaaahhh.. It's hurt.." He reaches for her hands and suck her finger. "Sorry.. Just relax okay?.. I won't do it like that again.." She slowly nodded and hugs him.

Jack start to move slowly at first. It's still too hard to move since she's way too tight and he's way too big. The liquid also didn't help sometime because lack of space. But it start to move smoothly after that. The wet and slimy sound come from their sex echoed through the bathrooms mixing with their moaning and groaning.

*Schlick!* "Ahnn!Jackkhh!" *Schlick!* "Fuckhh! Kimmmhh!" *Schlick!* *Schlick!* The sound of sex and moaning continued for a couple of hours.

The in and out movement make his girlfriend's soft boobs bouncy and attract him to grab it and squeeze them hard. "Nhaahh… Jackhh.. suck meehh please.." Her voice was so slow and full of lust that he barely hears her. "Fuckhh.. ahhh… what Kimh?. Shitthh… I can't hear you.." his own voice barely come out but she still can hear him..

"Ahhhhnn… Nhaaahhh… My boobs .. ahhh… suckkhh em pleashhee.." he grin and attack her boobs. Chewing her nipples and suck it hard when he's pulling it that it make the sound '_plop'_ when it's bounce back. He squeeze them harder and suck it again when he feels like he's about to burst.

"Jaccckkkkhhhh…. Ahhhnnn.." He knows that's the voice he's been waiting. She's gonna cum anytime soon. "Ahhh… You feel.. it too baby? Shhuucckkk…. Ahhh.." he continue to pound her hard as she nodded quickly.

And then…

"JACKKHH!"

"KIMMHH!"

Some of the cum flowing out from their sex as Jack fall on top of her. "Pheww! It drained all my life away…. Kim?" he look at her as they're no reply from the blonde girl. She already passes out that make him chuckled.

He smile and caress her face. And then he rubs her tummy. He really like it since it's so flat and the white skin were so fair. But then something hit him as he looks at her stomach.

"I didn't wear condom."

**EazyBill.K:Sooo… This some kind of sequel for my fic "Kim To Jack". If you're clueless, please, I beg you. Read it first. As I said before I'm working on my grammar since I'm a Japanese. (Gomenne). Sorry for my bad English. And if you think this story seems corny or cheesy, well… My girlfriend was "eating" my "lollipop" while I'm writing these. Next time I'll make sure she'll not sleep over at my house so this kind of story would never happen again. Lastly please review! (Believe me when I said my girlfriend is innocent.)**


End file.
